The Dark Angel's Sister?
by ThiefOfBlood413
Summary: This was annoying me for a while so I had to upload it! Anyway, this is basically about Fang's little sister. One thing that I have to say, she HATES Dylan, because warning, nevermore reference! read at own risk! He's been ordered to kill Fang... Lets see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry about this...I know, I already have two stories to focus on, but I need to do this, It will infinitely annoy me if I don't.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the main character! (Haven't thought of a name, I'm stuck between 2)**_

* * *

(Haven't Figured Out Her Name This Name's POV)

My stomach growled, the whitecoats hadn't fed me for almost a week now. They were trying to turn me back into an animal. I remember what I promised myself when I saw Fang's face first. _I will never hurt him or the flock._ So for now I sit in a dark dog crate. A peppy whitecoat came in. "Lets check in on our little weapon!" Thats what they call me. A weapon!

"I'm a person!" I yell at the lady.

"Well that's what you think." A familiar gruff voice said from nearby. _Ari._ I haven't seen him for a while... Anyway.

"I will never sink to your level!" I said banging my fists against the cage bars.

"Oh well. No food then" Ari said sarcasm filled his messed up voice. The cage was lifted and I curled up in the cage, tucking my wings close. I felt myself fade into the background.

They dumped me into a maze. Normal. I tapped into the lead whitecoat's mind and it easily lead me to the exit.

"I think she's ready." I voice said. I didn't know what they were talking about. Maybe I would die today.

"Bring her Ari" The lady- whitecoat said. I was shoved back into the crate and was carried back off into the maze that was The School.

I was tossed into a stark white room, with stainless steel tables and welded down matching chairs. Ah sweet destructive memories. In front of me sat Jeb Batchelder. "Hello Jeb" I say sitting down.

"Hello, 23" Well its better than weapon.

I stretched out my wings. Only room that I wont break anything in. "What do you want to talk to me about today?"

"Just why wont you just accept your fate?"

"Ask Ari" I say smoothing out my dark feathers. Then I spotted something odd. A closet. It was a dark mahogany color. It did not match The School's color scheme...

"I did."

"Then why am I still here Jeb?" I say going to inspect the closet. "Why not just get rid of me, I am loose cannon."

"Well.. We believe you can improve" I had jimmied the lock on the dark closet.

"I have no plan to change." I swung open the door. Inside was things I hadn't thought about in years. The most shocking thing was a picture of me when I was about 1. A kid, maybe 5 years old seemed like he was protecting me.

"Well. I have a place to be." And with that he left the room, locking the door. I began to dig through boxes. I found clothes. An old stuffed animal. It was a purple bunny. Then a cool breeze ran through the room, not artificial air conditioning, like from the outside. I noticed a loose panel in the closet. After moving some boxes out of the way, I found a false panel. Just big enough for me to crawl through. I opened it.

* * *

_**Ok, How'd you like it? And I need help. Should her name be Violet, or Raven? Anyways... R&R!**_

_**-Bluewing13**_

_**:3**_


	2. AN PLEASE READ

_**A/N: HEllo! This is just an fyi to my readers, I will not update until there has been a review! Anyway! Well this is my new rule, I will still be writing the stories, I will attempt to make every chapter atleast 1000 words, I'm sorry but I'm still trying to write more... ANYWAY I keep talking but I have nothing to say... BYEEE**_


	3. THUD

_**A/N: Hello! This is the second chapter and I hope that it will pick up. I'm still trying to figure out how the story line will go, I have an idea, but it only goes so far... This chapter is gonna be flipping through short POVs between Max, the main character which i haven't names yet, and Dylan. And thank you to all who reviewed! And the main character will be known as 23 because thats what Jeb called her and I need to consult my co-author of the story a bit more...**_

_**I know, she acts tough but ... she is still so little, its like Max having to take over the Flock. She had to act tough to survive, but her flaws will show.**_

_**Well... she isn't the opposite of fang, there like the same side of a coin. (For some reason, my save thing is messed up so... yeah.)**_

* * *

(Max's POV)

_**(Currently writing this after drinking a lot of caffeine! Expect typos.)**_

Most interesting fight ever...

"Max, in coming chopper!" Nudge yelled.

"Get the wounded inside! I'll deal with this..." I said. There was one thing that still haunted me. What Air had said just before he had left. _We wont be the worst of your troubles once Jeb finishes up back at base. _I shivered at the thought of what he meant. _Worse that erasers? Flyboys? Some weird machine gun experiment gone wrong?._ The chopper touched down, the most unexpected person walked out of the chopper. My mom.

(23's POV)

I think I could see the flock. But I couldn't tell because of the crowd of Erasers. They slowly began to all collapse. Despite being starving, exhausted, and felling like I would fall out of the sky and take out a few erasers because of a 53 pond bird kid falling from the sky. _Hello? _I flinched.

_Ummm hi? _I said a bit confused. I circled around looking for someone. Nobody was there.

_Sorry if I scared you. I'm Angel._The voice said again.

Oh.. Then a shooting pain flooded my mind. I began to fall to the ground like a.. well a 53 pound rock with wings that can't fly.

(Dylan's POV)

It was so confusing how all the erasers died around. When it happened, I felt a familiar pain tug at my whole body. The wind picked up and a weird memory popped up.

Before I had met the flock, Dr. Gunther Haagen **(I'm so sorry) **and I were riding around America. We had stopped at a lab in Seattle, the doctors were giving us a tour. Then we passed a girl, maybe 8 years old. She was stuck in a room with an eraser. I felt so scared for her, she looked terrified. Then I felt a mixture of terror, guilt, confusion, and sadness wash over me, it was so much it hurt. When I looked back up, the eraser was gone and the girl just sat there, looking confused.

That feeling was just like it was that day. Except worse than ever before. Like that ability had been honed into a killing machine.

No one else seemed to notice it. Then I saw something, in the sky- no falling from the sky- it was that girl! How could this be possible?

Before my eyes every single eraser fell to the ground, Max had a shocked look on her face. There was a sickening 'THUD.' I was afraid to turn around. But I forced myself to. It was that girl-at least it looked like it- she looked like she hadn't eaten for weeks.

"Ow.." She said sitting up. Her eyes were a dark shade of purple that seemed to match her hair. Wait. If she was at that lab? Was she hunting us? I needed to protect the flock.

(Max's POV)

Ok, girl falling from the sky, not the weirdest thing possible in our life, she sitting up and just saying ow, its up on the top of my list. But I have never felt so afraid of a little girl. Was this the weapon Ari had told me about? Another voice in my head said, _She can't do that much-._ The voice was cut off. Dylan seemed to hate her. No idea why, I mean, she looked starved, weak, frail, and covered in so many scars i couldn't believe it.

Before I could move Dylan picked her up, and began to fly off into the sky. Fang chased after him. The little girl's eyes were filled with fear, not of heights, but of Dylan.

"Brother!" She screamed, on the brink of tears, she was looking straight at Fang. Does Fang have a sister? Wouldn't Jeb have taken her with us? I would've flown up and stopped them but I couldn't seem to move.

Fang and Dylan hovered mid-air. Dylan seemed to be struggling with holding onto her. He hadn't been flying as long as the rest of us, not to mention staying in one spot.

* * *

**Well that was the second chapter... It was longer that the previous one, I think. Anyway R&R!**


	4. Welcome to the Family!

_**AN: Yay! Thank you to AthenaGirl. I have been working hard on writing this and felt like A cliffhanger could help the story soo yeah... Anyway, I still nee to get in touch with my co-author for the name so she will still be known as 23 for the POVs. I finally have a bit of idea for the story line..To the chapter!**_

_**Ok, weird thought. In the reviews, tell me: if there was a zombie apocalypse, you were trapped in the perfect mall, what would your mall be? Include 5-10 shops, say why for 2.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING**_

* * *

(Max's POV)

Fang just stared at Dylan, it was still scary, his gaze was murderous, no emotion crossed his face but hatred. Then he spoke. "Let her go."

"you don't understand what she is capable of" Dylan's voice was serious. Almost as cold as Fang's. The little girl seemed to be dropping out of his grip... What if she fell?

"What could she do to hurt you?" Fang said. The rest of the flock had come out of the house to watch this spectacle.

"She's probably controlling all of you right now!" Dylan yelled at no one in particular.

"How could she control us?" Nudge shakily asked.

"I-i don't know." Dylan looked extremely confused. Then he regained her composure and held the girl a little more securely. I didn't think this girl could muster enough strength to do this, but this weak, starving, helpless girl that is being held who knows how high in the air, lifted a skinny arm and punched Dylan in the nose. Blood gushed out of his nose and he fell a couple yards.

Fang smiled. That made the rest of us smile, even the little girl giggled, why wasn't she scared? She seemed utterly terrified of Dylan. After regaining his balance, Dylan covered the girl's mouth with his hand. Then she began to cry, that had an odd effect on Fang. He rushed forward and Punched Dylan on the nose again. Causing him to drop from the air.

This part I don't believe. With Dylan's grip loosened, she kicked off his chest and in the direction of fang. Then I saw the most beautiful wings I had ever seen. They were as dark as the night sky on the new moon, decorated with bright red, and deep purple feathers every once and a while. After a moment that seemed to freeze in time, then time restarted and she landed in Fang's arms.

When Fang touched down, girl in his arms, everyone rushed to meet the little girl. I walk up a little slower. "Hi" She said quietly.

"Hi" I said back. She looked uncomfortable with all our eyes on her. "Whats your name?" I ask quietly..

She thought for a moment. "I don't have one."

"Why don't you come inside, it's been a long nice for all of us." She stood up, but could barely stand from the look of things. Gazzy rushed over to her and helped. They looked about the same age. After we got in the house, she stuck close to Fang.

"Where did you come from?" Nudge asked.

"A-a lab, they called it the school. Occasionally the school 2.0." She answered shakily. Touchy subject. In the state she was in, you couldn't blame her..

"Do you at least want to choose a name?" Angel asked.

"I like the name Raven" she said, then sneezed.

"Well Raven, welcome to the family, lets get inside, im freezing." I say walking inside of the house.

* * *

_** Im sorry for the delay, I've had a serious writers block, but I got an idea to make the story better. As I said before, I have a co-author that gives me ideas for the story, and she said that Raven, is her personification of a flock member (Im not sure if i used the word in the right context) then I should make my own character and add it into the mix. More about it in the next chapter!**_

_**-BlueJay**_


	5. Blue Eyes, White Ears?

_****__**AN: Sorry for the delay, been busy lately 'cause of school and tests and being grounded and getting ready to go to Washington!**__** I've also had writers block for a while now and while I was cleaning my room, I found two chapters! Two chapters of this story! It turns out one night while I was in a haze of sugar and caffeine, I had inspiration. So now, I shall write the parts that I remember here, (I sorta lost the chapters but I remember them well enough)**_

_**-Jay**_

* * *

(Max's POV)

After the little 'family meeting' in the living room, Raven fell asleep on the couch with Fang watching her (Probably making sure Dylan doesn't kill her while she sleeps), I decided that today had been too much for my current ability to cope with weirdness, so I make myself a mug of hot coco and sat down on the back porch.

Before I tell you the next part I should explain where we live. The house is set in the dead center of the middle of nowhere, but in a good way, the house is surrounded completely with forests and other natural settings, I'm such a poet.

It was a brisk night so I was surprised to see a pair of slitted eyes, like a cat's, I don't think any cat in their right mind would go out on a night like this. Then I saw a pair of white cat ears, but then a young girl ran into the clearing that was our backyard. She had the white ears, she was the one with the pale blue eyes.

"Hi" I say.

She froze, her eyes landed on my wings, ".. Hi" she passed out.

~Line Break~

I dragged Fang out of the house and made him help me carry the cat-girl into the house. Out of the kindness of my heart. Yeah, you heard me, I have some.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter, its like goin on a plane again, or going in a pool when you're 17 and you haven't swam since you were 2. You're gonna be a little nervous so you take baby steps. Review please!**_

_**-Jay**_


	6. Just One of Those Voices

_**AN: Next Chapter! Yay! Hmm much else to say...**_

_**I disclaim everything but my 2 characters made by me and my best friend.**_

* * *

(Raven's POV)

I woke in a strange environment. There was no lingering smell of disinfectants, no arguing voices muffled by masks, just a warm cozy feeling. I wasn't at the School anymore, I was with the flock and my brother! I had a name! I opened my eyes and saw another girl, about my age with cat ears. Wait... Cat ears? I don't think I've ever seen that before, and yet she seemed familiar. She opened her eyes.

"Hi" I say uncertainly. She isn't part of the Flock.

"H-hi" she stuttered and say up, looking around warily.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask.

"No," She said more confidently,"I just have one of those faces."

(Echo's POV)

I had a headache. I had one before waking up in this weird place, and it's back now. I'd had too much weird to handle in one day. First I manage to wrangle my way out of the weird lab called the "School" and them I'm being chased by these wolf-people? The scientists call them erasers. Why are they called that anyways? Are they built to 'retire' the unruly experiments? To 'erase' the variables in the whitecoats' equations that turned out different from the way they were predicted?

Thats my guess.

Then I saw the girl with the wings. And she just nonchalantly says hi. That would be enough to send almost anyone over the edge. But None the less. I woke up to the sight of another girl across from me on another couch. The room itself was nice. Very homey. The shelves were cluttered. The table that sat in the middle of the sitting area was covered in magazines. "Hi" The other girl said.

"H-hi" I stuttered and cursed myself. It had been a while since I had spoken. It had been a while since I had slept on cushions too.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The girl asked. She did look familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Maybe"

"My name is Raven" She said cheerfully

"Echo." I say simply trying to take in my surroundings.

"OW! OK WHO MOVED THE TABLE" I loud voice said from the hallway.

"Sorry Ig" Another voice said from the kitchen, "we forget you can't see when you dont complain every week."

"Ha ha." The voice belonged to a teenage boy with pale blonde hair and blank pale blue eyes. _**(At this point I had written at least 5 more paragraphs and when I tried saving it, my cpu hated me and the site crashed leaving me at this point and havin' to start over again for the second time in this story.)**_** _  
_**_"_Can you bring me some coffee?_"_

_"_Iggy, you really gotta cut down on the caffeine_"_The blonde girl from last night was holding two mugs, she handed one to Iggy and sat down next to Raven. Her first mistake was drinking from the mug that must've been filled with some scolding hot liquid. The second mistake was looking up at Iggy and me. She coughed and sputtered. It looked like it hurt."Iggy, have you met our new friends?" She asked cautiously setting down her cup.

"I thought we only had one." He replied.

"Nope, and this one is very quiet." The girl said.

"Where is she?" The blind kid asked looking confused.

"Right next to you" I say, just to freak him out.

Iggy flinched and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. "You could make some noise you know." He grumbled.

"Or I could freak you out every day I'm here" I reply.

Iggy froze, he cocked his head to the side like a confused dog. "i recognize your voice..." He sounded more like he was questioning himself more than anyone in the room.

"I just have one of those voices."

* * *

_**673 words for ya, not much else to say but R&R**_

_**-BlueJay**_


	7. HER

******_AN: Just a really REALLY short Ig POV chapter, I'm grounded so *Cough cough four F's cough cough* yeah..._**

**(Iggy's POV)**

That voice! That voice! I couldn't see her but I knew that voice like I knew my own voice. But why doesn't she remember me? The last time I saw her she was so small... She must be as old as Angel, maybe younger. I wish I could see her. Good god why did life have to be so cruel to take Her away from me...


End file.
